


Cool Kids Don't Run

by TheArtistsChoice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Famous Louis, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Harry, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistsChoice/pseuds/TheArtistsChoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can’t believe he’s going to jump" Harry whispered.</p>
<p>Niall nodded silently and gazed up at the 17-story building, holding his breath.</p>
<p>Way up there, a lone figure stood calmly. He seemed decided and in control, which was bizarre for he was standing on the very edge of the rooftop, the concrete floor some good 300 feet beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Kids Don't Run

"I can’t believe he’s going to jump" Harry whispered.

Niall nodded silently and gazed up at the 17-story building, holding his breath.

Way up there, a lone figure stood calmly. He seemed decided and in control, which was bizarre for he was standing on the very edge of the rooftop, the concrete floor some good 300 feet beneath him.

Harry sighed heavily and covered his eyes with both of his hands. “I can’t even watch it happen, Niall. He shouldn’t even be doing this.”

“He can’t back out now, he has to jump” Niall replied, not averting his eyes as the man on the roof slowly brought his arms above his head.

The sun had already begun to set, casting long shadows on the ground and submerging the streets beneath the skyscrapers in darkness.

The figure was veiled in the mysterious glow of what was the end of a - til then - bright and happy summer's day. His face unintelligible, his elegant body drawn tight and his mind determined, the man smiled to himself. Then, with the mastered ease and velocity of an athlete, he took a step, tipped his body forward his hands hitting the ground and his feet leaping into the air to create a perfect handstand.

As the sun’s last rays disappeared behind the rooftops, the man on the rooftop shifted his weight slightly.

Then just as Harry couldn’t bear to keep his eyes closed any longer and looked up with fear in his eyes, the man's body tilted over the edge.

He had jumped.

 

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> It's not what you think right now ;)  
> But who knows what's going to happen?!
> 
> This will be updated weekly :).
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!! Just sayin'... :D


End file.
